


Anniversary

by justthehiddles



Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Shameless Smut, Smut, chubby!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are supposed to go out for a nice anniversary dinner, the last date night most likely before the baby is born.  But Loki refuses to go.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Anniversary

“Loki?” You called out from the bed, struggling to fasten your shoes. “Are you ready to go?” 

Tonight the two of you were getting out for a rare treat, an anniversary dinner. Since you had discovered you were pregnant, you had terrible morning sickness for the first three months. It had only been recently that your appetite returned. This dinner was likely to be the last big night out before the baby came.

“We are not going!” Loki shouted from the bathroom, where he was finishing up his shower. 

You kicked away your shoes and waddled your way towards the direction of Loki’s voice. 

“Why are we not going?” you questioned, hands on your hips. “You have been looking forward to this for weeks. And it’s your favorite restaurant with the flourless chocolate cake.”

Loki stared you down, wearing just his pants undone, loose on his hips. “I am certain we could order some food to go.” He walked towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Have our own private celebration.” 

Loki leaned down to kiss your neck. You tilted your head to humor him and then pulled away. 

“Don’t be silly.” You slid your hands down his sides, not noticing Loki wincing. Your hands grabbed the waistband of his suit trousers. “You are going to put on your suit.” Your brows furrowed as Loki’s pants caught for a moment on his hips and you couldn’t button them. “Oh.” 

Loki stormed past you. “Like I said, we are not going.” He threw the trousers into the closet in a fit and dug through the dresser and tugging on a pair of loose gray sweatpants. “Cancel the reservation.” Loki huffed into the the living room. 

You sighed and picked up the phone to call the restaurant. They were willing to have someone come pick up the food. A quick call to Peter and every thing was set. You hung Loki’s trousers and your dress before slipping into a tank and some shorts. 

Loki moped on the couch, undeterred by you sitting next to him and placed your head on your shoulder. 

“Sympathy weight gain is common during pregnancy.”

“It’s not sympathy weight gain.” Loki groused, “The cleaners shrunk my clothes.”

You spied his arms wrap around his midsection, and you shifted your weight and slid your head down to rest on his chest. 

“I think it’s sexy.” you purred, teasing your hand down underneath his arms to slip into this sweatpants. 

“Do not patronize me, love.” He squirmed under your touch. “I am but a shell of the man you fell in love with. Allow me my moping.” 

You grew weary of Loki’s brooding and decided to take matters into your own hands, straddling his lap. No easy task with your belly. 

“You are even more of the man I fell in love with.” Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean physically.” You dragged your nails down his chest. “You are kinder, sweeter, more attentive than anyone I have ever known. You make me feel beautiful every day, even when I puking up my guts.” You cupped his face. “Let me return the favor, Loki.” 

He stared at you with those disturbingly green eyes and smiled. Loki leaned forward and kissed you. She smiled as you parted, hands flattened against his chest. “Stand and turn around.” Loki growled.

“Take off your pants.” you countered, standing up. You licked your lips as Loki pushed his sweatpants to the floor, you followed suit with your own shorts. “You are sinful in those pants, love. I must insist you wear only those or be naked until I have this child.” 

Loki’s eyes flashed at you as he pumped his cock a few times. “Turn around and sit.” He gestured with his finger, making a circle motion. 

With a smirk, you complied, lowering yourself onto Loki’s cock. He held your hips to guide you down. 

“Oh God, Loki!” you moaned as settled onto his lap. You leaned back against him, enjoying the softness of Loki’s torso against your back.

“You are exquisite, darling.” Loki’s hips rocked underneath you. His lips pressed against your neck, while his hands went to your breasts and clit. 

You moaned at his touch, so sensitive these days. Your nails gripped Loki’s thighs. “Don’t stop. I’m…” you pleaded, already teetering close to the edge. 

Loki snapped his hips rough. “Cum for me.” He pinched your nipple, and you came with a sharp gasp. “That’s it, darling, clench me tight.” Loki growled. His fingers bruised your skin while he gripped you tight. 

He grunted as he came inside of you, slumping back against the couch, spent. Loki helped you stand up and repositioned the two of you lying down on the couch. “Thank you, my darling.” Loki kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry about dinner tonight. And my behavior earlier. You are right. A little extra weight changes nothing. Except that I need to send my suits to the tailor.” 

“It’s fine. In fact, I forgot to tell you—” There was a knock at the door. “Peter is delivering food right now. Don’t forget to get dressed before you answer the door. Best not to scar the boy.” You kissed his cheek and bounded off for the bedroom.


End file.
